The Last One Alternate Verison
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: This is my verison of Friends The Last One. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

"Are they back yet?" Chandler asked Monica.

"No." Monica said.

Ross and Phoebe walked in.

"Did you told Rachel?" Monica asked Ross.

"She got on the plane." Ross said.

"She got on the plane?" Chandler asked.

"I thought she would of stayed." Ross said.

"I'm sorry man." Chandler said.

"I'm going to Central Perk." Joey said an walked out Monica's apartment to Central Perk.

Mike walked in the apartment. "What's going on?"

"Rachel got on the plane." Phoebe said.

"What? Did you talked to her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. She stayed on the plane." Phoebe said.

 _Flashback_

 _"Rachel!" Ross yelled._

 _"Racheel!" Phoebe yelled. Rachel walked over to them._

 _"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked, looking at Phoebe and Ross._

 _"Okay, you're on." Phoebe said._

 _"What? Ross, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Rachel said._

 _"Okay. Please don't go." Ross said._

 _"What?" Rachel asked._

 _"Please. Please stay with me. I'm so in love with you. Please don't go." Ross said._

 _"Oh My God." Rachel said._

 _"I know. I shouldn't of waited until now to say it, but that was stupid. I'm sorry but I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane." Ross said, holding Rachel's hands._

 _"Miss, are you getting on the plane?" The guard asked._

 _Rachel looks at the guard then at Ross._

 _"Hey, I know you love me. I know you do." Ross said, looking at Rachel._

 _"Miss." The guard said._

 _"I have to get on the plane." Rachel said, letting go of Ross's hand._

 _"No, you don't." Ross said._

 _"Yes, I do. They're waiting for me. I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said walking away from Ross and gets on the plane._

 _End Of Flashback_

Ross was sitting on the couch, staring at the phone. He wished Rachel stayed. He was hoping she wouldn't of got on the plane.

Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Mike was all siitng on the couch. They all hoped Rachel would of stayed.

Joey was sitting on the couch, at Central Perk. The truth was he still loved Rachel. She was one probably would be the only girl he'll only love. He had to let her go though so her and Ross can be together. He was her lobster, Phoebe said. Joey never loved anyone liked he did with Rachel. Maybe Rachel was Joey's lobster? But she wasn't his. Even though they only dated for a couple weeks, Joey didn't got over Rachel. Maybe he'll never get over her. He looked out the window and say something. He got up from the couch and walked out of Central Perk.

"Rachel?" Joey said.

 **Hoped u liked. I loved the finale but I thought about what if Joey still loved Rachel? I loved Joey/Rachel as a couple. Maybe Rachel was Joey's lobster?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Joey was sitting on the couch, at Central Perk. The truth was he still loved Rachel. She was probably would be the only girl he'll only love. He had to let her go though so her and Ross can be together. Ross was her lobster. Joey never loved anyone liked he did with Rachel. Maybe Rachel was Joey's lobster? But she wasn't his. Even though they only dated for a couple weeks, Joey didn't got over Rachel. Maybe he'll never get over her. He looked out the window and say something. He got up from the couch and walked out of Central Perk._

 _"Rachel?" Joey said._

"Hey Joey." Rachel said.

"I thought you got on the plane?" Joey asked.

"I got off. I couldn't go to Paris. I belong here." Rachel said and smiled.

"Do anyone else know you got off the plane?" Joey asked.

"No, just you." Rachel said.

"Ross would be so happy that you're back." Joey said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

Phoebe, Mike, Monica, and Chandler was in Monica's and Chandler's apartment when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Monica said, and got up and opened the door. "Joey? Why are you smiling?"

"I have some good news." Joey said.

"Did you got that audition?" Chandler asked.

"No. I haven't heard anything back. But I want you guys to meet a good friend of mine." Joey said and moved out of the doorway and Rachel walked in.

"Rachel?" Monica asked and ran over and hugged her. Mike, Phoebe, and Chandler joined in.

"I thought you was in Paris?" Phoebe said.

"I got off the plane." Rachel said.

"Ross would be so happy." Phoebe said.

"Where is he anyway?" Joey asked.

"He's in his apartment." Monica said.

Joey and Rachel left and started to head for Ross' apartment.

"I can't do this." Rachel said. Joey stopped and looked at Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't came back for Ross." Rachel said.

"What? Why did you came back then?" Joey asked and felt a pair of lips on his. It was Rachel's lips. She was kissing him.

Ross stopped when he saw something he couldn't believe. He saw Rachel. She was back. Rachel was back and was kissing Joey. Ross turned and walked away.

Ross walked in Monica and Chandler's apartment.

"Did you got a visitor?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I didn't." Ross said.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but -" Monica began but Ross interurpted her.

"Rachel is back. Yeah, I know. I saw her and Joey kissing in the hallway." Ross said.

"What?!" Phoebe, Mike, Monica, and Chander said.

"But they came here looking for you." Phoebe said.

"Well, they was kissing in the hallway. Is that why she got off the plane?" Ross said.

"She loves you. She even said it at the airport." Phoebe said.

"I know. But she most of changed her mind when she got off the plane." Ross said.

Joey pulled away. "Rach, we can't."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"We can't do this. Your Ross' lobster." Joey said.

"Joey, I - " Rachel began but Joey cut her off.

"You should talk to Ross. Bye Rachel." Joey said and walked away.

 **Hoped u liked. Thanks for everyone that reviewed last chapter. I wasn't sure if you guys would like this story or not. So what do you guys think? Should Rachel be with Ross or Joey?**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

It's been a week since Rachel got off the plane. A week since she spoken to Joey or Ross. Rachel decided to go to Monica's apartment. She knocked on the door.

Chandler opened it. "Rachel, what are doing here?"

"Is Monica here?" Rachel asked.

"No. She's at work." Chandler said.

"Okay. So, when are you guys going to move in your house? I know you had to wait longer than you thought." Rachel said.

"Yeah. We talked and decided not to move in the house." Chandler said.

"What?" Rachel said.

"We found a better offer on another house. We already looked at it. We haven't told anyone yet." Chandler said.

"Where is it at?" Rachel asked.

"It's actually knid of out of the state." Chandler said.

"What?" Rachel said.

Joey walked in a minute later. "Uh, I should go." Joey said and was about to walk out the door.

"Joey, wait." Rachel said. "Can we talk?"

"I have an audition to go too." Joey said and left.

"Have it been like this for a week?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, it has. I haven't spoke to Ross either." Rachel said.

"Maybe you should." Chandler said.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "I'll go talk to Joey and Ross."

"Okay. Good luck." Chandler said.

"Thanks" Rachel said and left.

Joey was in his apartment when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked. Joey opened the door to let Rachel in.

"Look Joey, I love you. I loved you when we broke up." Rachel said.

"Rach, we can't. I can't do that Ross. He's my best friend. He's your lobster." Joey said.

"I came back for you Joey." Rachel said.

"You and Ross belong together." Joey said.

"Maybe we did. But not now." Rachel said. "Do you love me Joey?"

"Of course I do Rach. But I don't want to hurt Ross." Joey said.

"I'll talk to him but I love you Joey." Rachel said and kissed Joey.

Monica walked in the apartment.

"Rachel was here." Chandler said.

"She was?" Monica asked.

"Yeah. So was Joey for a second. She haven't talked to Ross or Joey in a week." Chandler said.

"Wow." Monica said.

"And I told her about us moving out of the state." Chandler said.

"You did?" Monica said.

"Yeah. She's going to talk to Ross and Joey." Chandler said.

"Okay. How was the kids?" Monica said.

"They slept pretty much the whole day." Chandelr said.

"I'm going to go check on them." Monica said and walked in the spare room with the kids.

Rachel knocked on the door. Ross opened it.

"Rachel?" Ross said.

"Can we talk?" Rachel said.

Phoebe walked in Joey's apartment.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Rachel came by and told me she loves me." Joey said.

"Do you still love her?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course. But I can't do it to Ross." Joey said.

"If you love Rachel, then go for it." Phoebe said.

 **Hoped u liked. I'm changing a few times, because I want to. And there's going to be some drama in the next chapter. Should Joey give Rachel a shot?**


End file.
